Both Hands
by xInspiredxOptimismx
Summary: "Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands, and won't let go. And the only real comfort against the cold are those you keep close to your heart."


((This was first put on my roleplay Tumblr account. It was an idea I got while talking to my girlfriend on the phone. We were discussing HiJack and I said that Hiccup's line in 'Gift of the Night Fury' sounds HiJackish. I decided to write out this little drabble xD))

"Jack, come on! Would you let go?"

"… Hmmm … Nope."

"Why not? I'm going to look really weird walking around, looking like I'm being held back by an invisible force."

"I told you, I'm not letting go."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Just accept the fact, Hiccup. You're stuck with me."

Hiccup sighed. Jack was walking behind him, arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist, walking as close as he could to Hiccup's body. He was fit snuggly against the other and Hiccup would feel things he had no business feeling back there. Needless to say, this awkward walking position left Hiccup waddling. He couldn't go back into Berk like this! No one else could see Jack.

No one else believed in Jack.

He wasn't sure why he did. Maybe, deep down, it was the tales his mother told him when he was little. He had listened so closely and even looked at his windows in the mornings, wanting to see the fantastic things Jack Frost was suppose to leave behind. Maybe it was him clinging to any thought of memory of his mother that left him, even now at the age of fifteen, looking for those images in the window.  
Could his mother see Jack? Hiccup wasn't sure. But, he liked to think she could and maybe Jack just never noticed.

He recalled the winter night when he had looked out his window, ready to tell Toothless to get off the roof and come inside, when he had seen the white haired youth peeking inside. He was drawing on the window, fantastic designs of dragons and tree tops. Jack had stared at Hiccup while Hiccup stared right back. Hiccup had then screamed in shock,causing Jack to flee and his father to rush up to the room to check on his son.

He had shrugged everything off as a dream, but he knew it wasn't. He had seen Jack Frost.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack questioned, drawing Hiccup out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. Just, that night you scared me."

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't trying to. You scared me to." He tweeked the freckled nose lightly and smirked.

Hiccup nodded a bit. He still wasn't going to walk into Berk with Jack hanging onto him.

Jack had grown attached almost instantly, Hiccup knew that.

He had gone out the next day to ride on Toothless, only to see the spirit flying next to him, a rather curious look on his eternally young face.

Hiccup had stared at him. And, when he finally spoke to Jack and asked how he was flying without a dragon, he knew Jack was shocked. He had stared at Hiccup, blue eyes piercing green, as though trying to make sure what he heard was right.

And, since that moment, Jack had followed Hiccup around like a puppy, leaving only for a few days at a time to bring winter to other areas of the world. But, he returned to Berk, without fail, every time.

And, without fail, he would find Hiccup and attach to him like he was the only person in the whole world. And, to Jack, Hiccup was.

"Jack? Can no one else really see you?"

Jack was silent for a long moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and broken. "No, they can't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I like having you see me."

"So, this means we're friends?"

Jack was silent again. He broke his hold on Hiccup and pulled back, turning the boy around. "Friends?"

"Well, yeah."

"You mean friends like you and Toothless?"

"I suppose … Yeah."

"What if I don't want to be that kind of friend for you?" Jack asked, looking down at Hiccup. His hand brushed against the soft freckled cheek, causing Hiccup to blush a bit. "What if I want something a little more?"

Hiccup's face was such a deep red by now, it was surprising. Hiccup didn't even know his face could go that red. And, it was getting redder as Jack leaned in closer, and closer, and closer …

Cold lips touched warm, sending sparks and shivers down Hiccup's spine. He found himself froze as Jack's hands gripped onto his hips, holding tight. The kiss was short, but it was worth the time.

"Jack …" Hiccup breathed heavily.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked, a smirk playing on his lips. "So, what do you say? Want to add a bit more to that friendship?"

Hiccup could only nod a weak reply. Jack's lips were on his again, yearning a soft sigh from the dragon trainer. The kisses continued, unending in the trees. And still, those cold hands gripped Hiccup's hips, holding him close. His own arms reached up, wrapping around Jack's neck.

_"Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands, and won't let go. And the only real comfort against the cold are those you keep close to your heart."_


End file.
